Lullaby
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: The first chapter is a songchapter. the song is Whiskey Lullaby sung by Brad Paisley. Sakura and Sasuke were dating and accidently had a kid. What happens when Sakura dumps Sasuke? Is their child going to suffer the most?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter one

Their deaths

_She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were walking around the streets of Konohagakure. Sakura stopped. She looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sakura said. She looked as if she was going to cry. Sasuke stopped.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He tried to kiss her but Sakura pushed him away.

"Sasuke, I want to break up," Sakura answered. Sasuke looked hurt.

"O..ok…okay. I guess we should see new people," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and walked away. Sasuke stood there and people watched as he began to cry.

_  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget_

Sasuke went to a bar three nights later.

"Want would it be?" the bar tender asked. Sasuke took as seat.

"Whiskey or Sake," Sasuke answered. The bar tender put a bottle of whiskey in front of him. "Thanks," Sasuke said. He pulled a picture out of his pocket. The picture was of a little boy.

"Who's that?" a voice said. Sasuke looked at the man. It was Uzumaki Naruto.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took a seat next to him.

"I came here to play poker, but I lost," Naruto answered. Sasuke took a drink from the whiskey bottle. "So, who is the kid in that picture?" Naruto asked.

"My son, Kino. He's with his mom," Sasuke answered. He drank some more whiskey and finished the bottle.

_We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time_

The next day team seven was called on a mission, but Sasuke was too drunk to go. Naruto and Hyuga Hinata were getting worried, so they went to his house.

"Sasuke, stop before you kill yourself," Naruto said. Sasuke was dazed and holding his head. "Listen, people can get back together. Tell Sakura that you still love her," Naruto said. Sasuke punched him.

"Naruto, I think we should leave him alone," Hinata said. Naruto looked at her.

"Okay," Naruto said. Hinata and him left.

"Naruto, you don't understand," Sasuke said.

_  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind_

Every time Sasuke closed his eyes he'd see Sakura's face. Whiskey helped only a little bit.

"Damn it! She dumped me and that was that!" Sasuke shouted. He threw an empty whiskey bottle at the wall. It shattered. "That's it!" Sasuke said. He sat on his bed thinking.

_  
Until the night_

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

It was two nights later that Sasuke walked into his room with a plan to get Sakura out of his mind. He took a kunai and a piece of paper.

"Death," Sasuke said. He took one last drink of whiskey and lodged the kunai in his heart.

_  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short_

"Bye, Sakura," Sasuke said. He fell onto his bed. The sheets were soaked in blood.

_  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

The next day Naruto and Hinata went to check on Sasuke. They noticed that door was unlocked.

"Look around. He probably passed out somewhere," Naruto said. Hinata went to go search the dojo while Naruto searched the bedrooms. 'Where is he?' Naruto thought. Hinata finished searching the dojo so she help Naruto search the rooms. She found Sasuke in his own room.

"Naruto, I've… fo…found him," Hinata stuttered.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die_

Naruto walked in the room.

"He's dead," Naruto said. He picked up the note Sasuke was holding. It read: "Tell Sakura that I'll love her till I die."

"Let's go report this," Hinata said, sadly. Naruto nodded.

_  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Sasuke's body was buried near the bridge team seven use to meet at. His friends and son showed up. Sakura was crying. Kino took his mother's hand.

"Mommy, the angels have a special song for daddy," Kino said. Sakura smile and hugged her son.

"Daddy, loved us very much, but couldn't stand the pain," Sakura said. They were the last ones to leave.

_The rumors flew  
But nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself_

Sakura every night since stayed up late. She was talking to herself.

"It's all my fault! I told him I wanted to break up," Sakura whispered. Kino spent a lot of time at the ninja academy and trying to comfort his mom.

_  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whisky on her breath_

It had been four years since Sasuke died and Sakura took up drinking whiskey. Sakura opened the fridge door. The only things in it was an apple, a bottle of whiskey, and a soda. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and drank it. Kino watched helplessly as his mother would come home drunk and pass out on the floor. Sakura never told anyone about her drinking problem, but Kino tried to help her.

"Mommy, stop!" Kino shouted. He used a kunai to break the bottle. Sakura looked at him. Kino stared at his mom as he was crying.

"Kino, go to your room," Sakura said. Kino wouldn't budge. He could tell that his mother was drunk. Sakura picked up an empty bottle off the floor and threw it at Kino. The bottle hit his head and shattered. A large cut was left.

"I'm sorry," Kino said. He ran out of the house.

_She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time_

When Kino didn't come back home, Sakura was crying.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked. She was holding a picture.

_  
But she never could get drunk enough  
To get him off her mind_

"I'm sorry, Kino," Sakura whispered. She closed her eyes. A memory of Sasuke flashed through her mind. Sakura opened her eyes to look at the ceiling. She was crying. 'I have to stay awake,' Sakura thought.

Kino was sitting on the sidewalk three blocks from his home. He was still crying and the cut on his forehead was bleeding.

"Mom, I'll get help," Kino whispered. He stood up and started running again.

_  
Until the night_

_She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

Sakura walked into her bedroom. She took one last drink of whiskey before slitting the veins in her throat with a kunai. The whiskey bottle dropped and broke against the ground. Sakura fell forward onto the floor. A picture was in her hands.

_  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short_

Sakura just remembered the one thing she forgot.

"Kino," Sakura said with her last breath. She shut her eyes one last time.

_  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

Kino came home with Naruto following him.

"My mom needs a friend to talk to her," Kino said. He was crying.

'This scene seems familiar,' Naruto thought. He looked around the room. Whiskey bottles and trash was everywhere. 'No, Sakura is too smart to do that,' Naruto thought.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Kino ran to Sakura's bedroom and froze. Naruto walked over and saw Sakura lying on the floor, dead. Kino walked over to her body.

"Mom," Kino said, "I came home, but I was too late to save you!" Naruto walked in and sat next to Kino.

"She's free. A soul who's love had ran out, but she left one soul here to feel sad and lonely," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Kino asked. Naruto sighed and lifted the lifeless body up. He was crying as well.

"After your dad died she became locked in her mind. Not caring for those around her, even her child. Her life meant more," Naruto answered. He left Kino there along with a picture that laid next to him. It was a picture of Sasuke, Sakura and him. Kino cried silently.

_  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

Sakura was buried about two feet from Sasuke at the bridge. Kino wore a mask that hid his face. An ANBU team gave it to him. Naruto stood next to him.

"What's with the mask?" Naruto asked.

"It's blank and it hides my face that's now scarred," Kino answered. Naruto sighed.

"A child as lonely as I was as a child, hides behind a mask and looks at the world differently," Naruto said. Kino was confused.

"Close your eyes and listen to the music of the angels," Kino said. Naruto sighed and left, along with everyone else. Kino turned to leave, but noticed two ghost hugging each other. Behind his mask he smiled. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad. I'll make you proud," Kino said. He left.

_  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Kino laid awake in his bed at his new home. The song of the angels was stuck in his head.

"The whiskey lullaby," Kino said, falling asleep.

a/n: There might be a second chapter. Poor Kino.-Kyuubi no Kistune


End file.
